Kuchizuke Diamond
|kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Weaver |song number=01 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=Episode 12 |previous song=N/A |next song=N/A }}'Kuchizuke Diamond '(くちづけDiamond) is the first opening theme of the Yamada and the Seven Witches anime; it is performed by the rock band Weaver. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics The English translation written here is the English translation found in the music video of Kuchizuke Diamond, published by A-Sketch MUSIC LABEL. TV Version Rōmaji= Tsumaranai nichijou ni anata wa waratte niji wo egaita Konna chigau bokura deau hazu mo nai hazu mo nakatta sa Nakanaitte itte himitsu no yakusoku kienai kizuato 'Mamoritai' to itte shimaetara kitto raku ni naru keredo Dou shiyou mo nai hodo ni mou hiki sakarenai Hontou no kotoba kikitaku mo nai Kuchizuke daiyamondo wo anata no yubi ni watasou Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite Shashin ni nokoranai omoi de wo yakitsukete Futari no yakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu you ni Kuchizuke daiyamondo wo anata no yubi ni watasou Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite Ai shiteru |-| English= On dull colour of life You smiled and drew a rainbow We have such different sort of personalities, We can't have met Please don't cry; Secret promises, lifelong scars If I could say "I will always protect you", It might make me eased It can't be helped, Because I can't back down Hear the truth, Don't let me I put a kiss of diamond on your finger This invisible ring, Think of it anytime Develop the good memories we can't picture I hope the promise won't be just a habitual saying I put a kiss of diamond on your finger This invisible ring, Think of it anytime I love you |-| Kanji= つまらない日常に あなたは笑って虹を描いた こんな違う僕ら 出会うはずもない はずもなかったさ 泣かないでいて 秘密の約束 消えない傷あと 「守りたい」と言ってしまえたら きっと楽になるけれど どうしようもないほどに もう 引き下がれない 本当のことは 聞きたくもない くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう 形のない約束 いつだって 思い出して 写真に残らない 想い出を焼き付けて 二人の約束が 口ぐせで 終わらぬように くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう 形のない約束 いつだって 思い出して 愛してる Full Version Rōmaji= Tsumaranai nichijō ni anata wa waratte niji o kaita Kon'na chigau bokura Deau hazu mo nai hazu mo nakatta sa Nakanaide ite Himitsu no yakusoku kienai kizuato 'Mamoritai' to itte shimaetara Kitto raku ni narukeredo Dō shiyō mo nai hodo ni Mō hikisagarenai Hontō no koto wa Kikitaku mo nai Kuchizuke daiyamondo o anata no yubi ni watasou Katachi no nai yakusoku Itsu datte omoidashite Aishi teru Atarashī nichijō to anata ga kaita niji wa mazarazu Ame ga yanda sora Soredemo hikari o matte iru boku wa Dō shiyō nai hodo ni Mō hikisaka rete Hontō no koto wa Kikitaku mo nai Kuchizuke daiyamondo o anata no yubi ni watasou Katachi no nai yakusoku Itsu datte omoidashite Shashin ni nokoranai omoide o yakitsukete Futarinoyakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu yō ni Oboe tete Boku dake ni miseru hyōjō o Mō mitsuketa nda yo Kasaneawa seta kioku kuzusenai yo Dō shiyō nai hodo ni Mō kakusenaikara Hontō no koto nado Ā koreijō Kuchizuke daiyamondo o anata no yubi ni watasou Katachi no nai yakusoku Itsu datte omoidashite Shashin ni nokoranai omoide o yakitsukete Futarinoyakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu yō ni Oboe tete Ugokidasu nichijō ni anata wa namida de niji o kaita Futari wa daijōbu 'Korekara' no koto wa nani mo iwanaide |-| English= On dull colour of life You smiled and drew a rainbow We have such different sort of personalities We can't have met Please don't cry Secret promises, lifelong scars If I could say "I will always protect you" It might make me eased It can't be helped Because I can't back down Hear the truth Don't let me I put a kiss of diamond on your finger This invisible ring Think of it anytime I love you The rainbow you drew can't match with new colours of life Dark clouds But I'm still waiting for a light It can't be helped Because I know we can't be together know the truth Don't let me I put a kiss of diamond on your finger This invisible ring Think of it anytime Develop the good memories we can't picture I hope the promise won't be just a habitual sayin Please remember I've already found your side-face you show only to me I can't tear down a pile of memories we made It can't be helped I can’t keep it concealed Don't let me hear the truth anymore I put a kiss of diamond on your finger This invisible ring Think of it anytime Develop the good memories we can't print I hope the promise won't be just a habitual saying Please remember You drew a rainbow with your eye drop on the We will be ok Please don't talk about our "future" |-| Kanji= つまらない日常に あなたは笑って虹を描いた こんな違う僕ら 出会うはずもない はずもなかったさ 泣かないでいて 秘密の約束 消えない傷あと 「守りたい」と言ってしまえたら きっと楽になるけれど どうしようもないほどに もう 引き下がれない 本当のことは 聞きたくもない くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう 形のない約束 いつだって 思い出して 愛してる 新しい日常と あなたが描いた虹は混ざらず 雨がやんだ空 それでも 光を待っている僕は どうしようないほどに もう 引き裂かれて 本当のことは 知りたくもない くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう 形のない約束 いつだって 思い出して 写真に残らない 想い出を焼き付けて 二人の約束が 口ぐせで 終わらぬように 憶えてて 僕だけに見せる表情を もう 見つけたんだよ 重ね合わせた 記憶 崩せないよ どうしようもないほどに もう 隠せないから 本当のことなど ああ これ以上 聞きたくもないよ くちづけDiamondを あなたの指に渡そう 形のない約束 いつだって 思い出して 写真に残らない 想い出を焼き付けて 二人の約束が 口ぐせで 終わらぬように 憶えてて 動き出す日常に あなたは涙で虹を描いた 二人は大丈夫 「これから」のことは 何も言わないで Watch Now Navigation Category:Opening Theme Category:Music